


Please Come Home For Christmas

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: It looks like Yugi won't make it home for Christmas Eve, so, what will the two of you do about your special adult tradition?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this done yesterday so you guys would have more time to read it for the holidays, but yeah I worked too many dang hours between both of my jobs lol. Anywho, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! And even if you don't I hope you're all having a wonderful end to the year and that next year will be better than this one!
> 
> Now, A few warnings before we start! This is a smut fic, so please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with sexual stuff, or if you are underage as it is very, very explicit! Also, I hope you all don't mind a Dominant reader, because, as much as I love Yugi being a kinky dom, I had to do something where the reader is dom! 
> 
> This smut contains the following kinks: light bondage, dirty talk, men wearing lingerie, PEGGING, and lots of anal play in general. If you are uncomfortable with any of those things please read at your own risk. If you're into all that stuff then I hope you enjoy this Christmas smut fic!! Merry Christmas!

Yugi was a very patient man. A very easy-going, non-confrontational, patient man. But the airport worker who he had talking in circles with for the past twelve minutes was making Yugi Mutou wonder if he could turn into a very temperamental, confrontational, _impatient_ man when pushed. Instead of doing his Hulk impersonation, Yugi took a slow, deep breath to calm his growing agitation.

“I just want to know if the flight is going to be canceled altogether,” Yugi said with forced calm.

The man who looked more fit for cologne ads than anything straightened the ascot part of his uniform, obviously aware of the fact that he has a passenger losing his patients on his hands. “I’m sorry, sir, but until I’m contacted by our coordinating staff, you’ll have to ask them personally about your flight.”

“But you just said that I’m not allowed to contact the- Oh forget it!” Yugi scrubbed his hand over his face, a vain effort to get his rarely spurred temper back under control. “Just promise that you’ll tell me when you have any information,” he growled as he started to turn back to the large section of waiting seats nearby.

He didn’t even acknowledge the “Yes sir,” response the could-be model gave him as he walked away. Honestly, the airport worker could have just told Yugi that he didn’t know anything to begin with, instead of insisting that there was another person Yugi could contact to get the information, then looping around to saying that he couldn’t give Yugi a means to contact said person. The King of Games tried to be understanding, to tell himself that the worker was just doing what he was told to do: keep angry passengers on wild goose chases so they were at least occupied while waiting, but Yugi was beyond agitated with this whole situation.

When he plopped down in the hard plastic seats of the waiting area, Yugi put his head in his hands. He shouldn’t have agreed to this tour, but Kaiba had insisted that this three-week trip was of paramount importance to his newest game making it big. Three weeks of hopping on plane to plane, going to gaming convention to gaming convention, all to promote the launch of his new tabletop RPG. Yugi didn’t mind traveling or showing off his new games to fans, it was all part of being a successful creator, what he minded, was being away from you. If it was just a weekend trip, you almost always came with him and you two could enjoy a short trip together. But this nearly month-long escapade had left you in a tight spot at work, so you two had to settle for video chats, nightly talks on the phone, and sweet text messages to stay in touch during this trip. God did he miss you. Now here he was, he had promised you that he would be home tonight, but that wasn’t looking like a promise he could keep at the moment.

And the big, moldy, rotten cherry on top of this crap sundae? It was Christmas Eve. He hadn’t thought it would be a problem, but a four hour delayed flight from one city and now this...well...Yugi might not make it home for Christmas Eve dinner, and if this luck continued, he might not even make it home in time for Christmas day. It was just a connecting flight, he was just two hours in the air away from being home with you, but things were looking grim.

Suddenly, Yugi mentally slapped himself, he had to stay positive! He had pulled off harder miracles than this, he had to keep hope that this was just another delay and he’d be home in time to cuddle up next to you in bed and wait for Christmas morning to come!

He pulled out his phone to send you an update text, to tell you that he might be home late but not to worry- when someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Sir?” It was the good looking airport worker and the saddened look on his face made Yugi regret being short with him earlier. “I’m sorry, sir, but your flight’s been canceled due to engine malfunctions. I tried to find a suitable replacement flight, but...well, unfortunately, we don’t have any available flights to Domino until tomorrow night.”

Yugi felt his heart turn to stone and sink right down to the bottom of his stomach. All he could do was stare at the other man, wide-eyed. Late tomorrow night? But… but that meant that-

“I- I can speak to my supervisor, I’m sure we can at least get you an overnight stay at a hotel as an apology for the inconvenience.”

Yugi tried to smile at the man to let him know it wasn’t his fault, but he just couldn’t manage it at the moment. “No, that’s okay, if you could just get my seat on the next flight possible booked, that’d be great.”

The man gave him a look brimming with sympathy and apology, “Of course, sir.”

When he left, Yugi had to swallow hard to keep tears held back. If the idea of being alone during the holiday meant for loved ones wasn’t depressing enough, the thought of making you spend it alone sent him over the edge. With a sigh, he opened his phone and pressed your contact icon. This was going to be a hard conversation.

***

Working on Christmas Eve was not ideal, but you had to do it every year and at least this time around it kept you from being in your empty apartment eating Santa shaped cookies and watching “It’s a Wonderful Life” for the third time this winter. You were so bored at home that you hadn’t known what to do with yourself on your days off these past few weeks! Alone time was fine, everyone needed some of that, but nearly a month without Yugi was starting to make you feel very, very lonely. Video chats or phone calls nightly and text messages through the day only did so much and your apartment was starting to feel cold in a way that had nothing to do with the snow.

“At least he’ll be home tonight,” you mumbled to yourself, taking a moment’s long break in your work to stretch your arms up over your head. Yugi texted you when his first flight landed and said that he was already waiting for his connecting flight back home. He should be back in a couple of hours.

You took a chance and glanced at your phone’s lock screen to see if you had missed any more update texts, and though there were none, the picture there managed to make you smile. It was a momento from when you two had celebrated your anniversary the day before he left. The two of you were laying in the snow, clumsily made snowangels around your frames, hair awry, smiles bright, and Yugi trying in vain to lean in close enough to kiss you.

Making snowangels was a tradition you two hoped to do every anniversary, should it snow in time, that is. Years ago the two of you had been spending time together at his family’s game shop when it started snowing and you had promptly challenged him to a snow angel making contest. Some good-hearted banter on whose was better and you tackling him into a snowbank later, and Yugi was telling you he loved you for the first time. You remembered it clear as day, the two of you recovering from a fit of laughter as you held tight to him in the snow, his body laying atop yours as he looked you over. The way his eyes softened as he took in every inch of your face. You must have looked a mess with all the play wrestling you two had done, but Yugi always insisted that you looked like a rosy-cheeked angel in that moment, and that’s what had finally made him confess how he felt about you. The tradition of making snow angels remained, and not just that, one of Yugi’s favorite endearments for you was “snowangel” due to that day.

Just as you were telling yourself to stop reminiscing and get back to work, your phone started buzzing. It was Yugi! After stepping into a semi-private spot so you might not be seen, you answered eager to hear what news Yugi had.

“Are you home yet?” you greeted, hoping to keep the air light.

There was silence on the other end for a long heartbeat. “No, I’m not...I’m sorry sweetheart, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it home tonight.”

“What?” You tried to keep your tone even, but the sudden wave of heartache rising up in your chest made it quiver just a bit.

Yugi told you everything, about the delays, about the engine failure, and how an airport employee tried to help him out but… “I’m so so sorry, snowangel,” he whispered, and you could tell he was close to tears himself. “You must hate me right now.”

“No!” The idea that Yugi, sweet, devoted, selfless Yugi would ever think that made you more sad than anything. “Yugi I could never hate you, this isn’t your fault.”

“But it is, I should have never agreed to this tour, it was too long and now you’re all alone on Christmas and I-”

“Yugi!” when his self admonishments halted you took a calming breath and said in an even tone, “Never feel bad for doing what you love, Yugi. There’s a reason King of Games is still your title in more ways than one, and this trip was important, I’m never going to be mad at you for following your dream. Besides,” you put an effort into pepping up your next words, never wanting him to feel down for your sake, “we were going to spend tomorrow at your grandpa’s house anyway so I’ll still go over there, I won’t be alone.” You put even more firm positivity in your tone as you said “Tell you what, how about you get yourself a hotel room for the night and when you’re all settled and I get home from work, we can video chat and talk until we fall asleep together. I’ll even take my laptop over to grandpa’s tomorrow so you can video chat with us before your flight!” It wasn’t an ideal way to spend the holiday, but it was better than nothing.

Another moment’s silence passed on Yugi’s end, then, “You’re really, _really_ amazing, you know that? I love you so much, snowangel.”

“I love you too, handsome,” you whispered back, still feeling a bit helpless over the fact that he still sounded disheartened. “Now, go get settled, and we’ll start making the most of being apart when I get home from work.”

Another heartfelt “I love you” and a goodbye passed between you two before you hung up and, unable to avoid the weight of missing him, you let out a long sigh.

The rest of the workday crawled by at an even more agonizing pace after that. You meant what you said to Yugi and didn’t blame him in the slightest, but that didn’t make missing him any easier. As the hours passed by some of your coworkers noticed your gloomy mood and actually tried to cheer you up here and there, apparently feeling the holiday spirit and wanting you to ask well. You appreciated the gestures and it did manage to make you feel somewhat better between the menial tasks and mundane procedures your end of shift entailed.

When the time came to clock out, you were more than ready to curl up in bed and talk with Yugi all night. A few of your co-workers invited you to join them in something they called “bar caroling” but you of course declined with a thanks for the offer and started on your way home.

Snow was falling gently from the sky but there was no breeze to make the scene frigid, so at least it was a peaceful night out. Stores and other businesses in the area were either already closed or in the process of doing so, and one storefront was still playing music into the cold still air. It was a nice setting for a moment, then of course, when you took notice of the fact that the slow, melancholy melody of “Please Come Home For Christmas” was playing, you had to throw your hands up in the air in defeat.

You made sure to give the speakers and their song a hard glare as you passed by, and let the weight of the day finally sink into you fully.

Figuring it was best to let yourself feel the remaining sadness in your chest and get it out before you talked with Yugi, you let your mind wander to all the thoughts that had been kept at bay at work. At least you could spend time with family tomorrow, but tonight would be the hardest to get through. Much like making snowangels on your anniversary, you and Yugi had your own private traditions for this festive holiday. The two of you usually spent Christmas Eve...treating each other. Adult themed presents were exchanged that night and put to very good use until you feel asleep, tired, sweaty, and spent, in each other's arms. The two of you always looked forward to that tradition as much as you did spending time together on actual Christmas day.

On top of that, this time apart hadn’t just left you emotionally lonely. You missed feeling Yugi’s hands on you and the way his lips roamed your body. How he felt against you, the way he tasted, the sweet noises he made, all of it. After all, steamy phone sex and touching yourselves over secure video chats only did so much.

As you started unlocking your front door, you wondered if you should just tell Yugi now what special adult present you got him this year, or wait until tomorrow night. Being apart another long day might not put either of you in the mood tonight, so it was a tough call. Maybe you should-

The despairing thoughts rolling through your mind came to a screeching halt when music filled your ears the moment you swung the door open. Your eyes went wide as you stepped inside and your feet scattered little glittered puff balls resembling snow strewn all over the floor. The lights were dimmed, the speakers were set low as they played Christmas music sung by singers with deep sensual voices, and though the pile of cute, fake snow did not lead to the bedroom, you knew that was where you would find the man behind all of this.

With an eager pitter starting in your heart, you threw your bag aside, locked the door behind you, and bolted towards your bedroom all while unbuttoning your thick coat. You had just undone the last stubborn button as you nudged the half-closed door open- and the sight that met your eyes was worth a thousand neatly wrapped presents. Yugi was sitting on the bed, posed just right so that he was the first thing you saw when entering. He had that cute, playing-coy smile on his lips, but not just that, he was wearing something new, something seasonal and sheer, just for you.

“Merry Christmas, snowangel,” Yugi purred.

The two of you seemed to move in unison, the moment the shocked look on your face turned to bright, pure elation, Yugi leaped from the bed, your arms opened and he ran into your embrace. Both of you were laughing and giggling as you spun together, arms wrapped tight as if you had to assure yourself that the other was real. It had only been three weeks, but three weeks was far too long for lovers to go without holding each other.

Or kissing, which is exactly what Yugi did the moment you two stopped spinning, his slender fingers cupping the back of your neck and pulling you in almost roughly. You moaned against him, savoring the feel of his lips moving with yours as if you had to rememorize every inch of his mouth. He used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue passed your lips and claiming you.

When you parted your chest was already heaving. Yugi held you close as you basked in the already slightly heated reunion. “You- You’re here!” you finally managed, a disbelieving laugh marring the words. “Wait, was your flight ever really canceled, or did you just tell me that so you could surprise me?” you asked with a playful suspicion.

He chuckled, “My flight really was canceled, I really thought I wasn’t going to make it home in time for Christmas, but then, I just so happened to find another airport across town, with a flight still scheduled to leave within the hour, and seats available. That, paired with an uber driver who didn’t mind speeding when I offered him an extra twenty, got me here just in time.” He winked, earning a hum of delight from you. "I couldn't let you down, snow angel, not when we've already been apart for so long," he whispered.

"And I see that you're sticking to our Christmas Eve tradition," you commented with a playful smirk. Having your explanation, your eyes finally had time to wander back down to Yugi’s delightful choice in [outfit](http://www.foxcommodities.co/images/cate_7/640/Libre-de-avestruz-1-las-mujeres-de-Navidad-bata-de-encaje-Lencer%C3%ADa-de-manga-larga-ropa-interior-sexy-mujer-vestido-Babydoll-ropa-de-dormir-GXRV643286-qda0.jpg). It was a robe-like wrap, made out of red meshy cloth that draped his frame quite well, sheer fabric teasing the smooth skin underneath and a hemline that was _just_ long enough to leave you guessing on how hard he was behind the flowy curtain of red. The trim around the sleeves, hem, and collar were puffy and white, giving the robe that barely covered his cute ass a festive look.

“Oh, this isn't your naughty list present," he assured, obviously relishing the way your eyes appreciated how he looked in the robe. "This is just a little something extra. I did some shopping on my trip, I bought it for you, but I thought it might be a nice treat if I modeled it for you tonight."

You hummed and started trailing your fingertips across his hips and up his sides, “It’s cute, I like it.” He bit his lip as your fingers came to the white string holding it all together. “And I can’t wait to unwrap my next present.”

Yugi chuckled at the cheesy words, before leaning in to whisper in your ear, “Just wait until you see what’s underneath. I’m going to enjoy seeing you in this just as much as you’re enjoying it now.”

Judging by the red leather straps that peeked out from under the white puffs around his neck, you already knew you were going to like the second half of the outfit.

Yugi nipped at your ear and you let a breathy moan leave your throat as you started to guide him back to the bed, “We’ll get to that in a bit, handsome.” A firm shove on his chest sent him falling back against the sheets. He smiled up at you, keeping his arms up by his head, red robe still teasing you as it draped over his hardening cock. “Right now, I’m going to enjoy the way you look in that delicate-looking thing.”

Eyes half-lidded and still on you, Yugi’s tongue slid across his lips before he tilted his head to the side, playing on the fact that his sweet, innocent face could easily make him look shy and coy. “What are you going to do with me?” he whispered, his chest already going up and down a bit heavily as he watched for your next move.

You smirked down at him and trailed your hands up your own chest, giving him a show as you started unbuttoning your shirt. “Hm, I have a few ideas. Since you were such a sweet thing and modeled that outfit for me, I think I’ll give you a treat of your own.” You saw how the simmer of excitement in his eyes sparked to something hotter at those words, especially as you slid your shirt off of your shoulders and let it fall to the ground. “I have a couple of rules though,” you got down on your knees, to show him that he _really_ wanted to follow said rules and get his treat, “Close your eyes, don’t open them until I tell you to, and keep your hands up by your head, no moving them unless I say you can.”

Yugi nodded eagerly, then fluttered his eyes shut and rested his head back against the bed. “Yes, Mistress.”

Oh, he knew how to get you going when he saw what you were in the mood for. The title sent heat straight between your legs and you had to resist the urge to reach down and rub yourself now. That could wait though, right now you wanted to focus on repaying your generous man for his presents. Your eyes flicked over briefly to the nightstand, where your “naughty list” present for him was tucked away, and wondered if you should break it out now. No, you should start out slow, let him savor each treat one at a time.

You touched the tips of your fingers to his heels and slowly trailed them up his leg, smiling at the goosebumps left in the wake of the featherlight touches. He let out a low breath of excitement when you reached his thighs and traded the teasing fingertip brushes for slow sensual rubs with your hands. His cock twitched as you massaged him, but he obeyed your commands and never opened his eyes.

The fluffy white trim of his nighty tickled your knuckles as you pushed the fabric aside with your stroking motions, and you got another sneak peek at the second set of lingerie he was wearing when you saw red straps tucked along his happy trail. Still giving his thighs a thorough rub down, you leaned in, pursed your lips and gave his hard member a little blow of cool air. His hips bucked in reaction but he bit his lip to keep his moan down to a sharp hum of pleasure.

“Mistress,” he whispered, “it’s already too cold outside, please don’t tease me like that.”

You let out a playful little chuckle “Aw, you don’t actually think I’m going to leave you cold, do you?”

The moment the words left your mouth you gave the underside of his cock a long lick, from the balls all the way up to the tip. He tried to keep his hips under control but he let out a real moan that time and you felt smug seeing the way he fisted the sheets above his head. You blew another puff of air on his tip right before taking it in your mouth. Yugi let out a satisfied groan as you suckled on his head, tongue alternating between swirling motions and languid laps. Finally, you moved your hands up from his thighs, one hand sliding firm over the base of his member and the other cupping his balls. Only then did you let your mouth take more than the tip.

“Fuck!”

Yugi’s exclamation turned into another throaty moan as you took him. His hands gripped the sheets for comfort as soft gloss coated lips slid down his shaft while your hand made slow steady pumps at his base. He tilted his head against the bed, knuckles turning white as he fought the urge to reach down and grab fist fulls of your hair. You liked it when he had to fight his urges, when you had full command of him, when he was at your mercy.

But, you were a giving lover, and never stopped the up and down motion of your head once you started sucking his off. Your hands didn’t stop either, one working at his balls while the other pumping his base gradually sped up with the motions of your mouth. Yugi’s own mouth hung open as his eyes were screwed shut against the intense waves of pleasure. The sheets above his head were still at the mercy of his iron grip as he obeyed your command to keep them up, leaving him helpless to you.

You were very pleased with the picture before you.

As for sounds, however, his panting and short moans weren’t enough to satisfy you. You changed your pace on a dime and instead of pulling back up to his tip in a swift motion, you took his cock even deeper into you. Once you had him nice and deep at your throat you let out a long savory moan that sent a nice vibration straight to Yugi’s cock.

Finally, you got what you wanted and he let out the most helpless whimpering moan as he came in your mouth! You couldn’t help but choke a bit as his seed shot down your throat, but you didn’t mind, taking it all with pride as you pulled back just enough to clean him up with little laps of your tongue.

Yugi’s heavy panting was a pleasing reward as you finished cleaning him up. When you looked up at him again he was still obeying your commands, eyes shut and hands above his head, though he looked desperate to move even with the sheen of sweat now coating his skin, making him look spent. You crawled up the bed until you were hovering over him and reached out a hand to stroke his pink cheek.

“You can open your eyes now, handsome.”

He took advantage of the permission in an instant and his eyes fluttered open to look up at you. His eyes were wet and shining, half-lidded and full of love even as his chest still heaved up and down to catch his breath. God, it was amazing how no matter how many times Yugi had made _you_ the obedient pet in your little games, he could still look so sweet and helpless under you.

“Snowangel,” he whispered, “can I please move my hands now too?”

You let out a soft hum of consideration, then leaned down to give Yugi’s parted lips some attention. He moaned against your mouth and you savored the thought of him tasting himself on your tongue before pulling away again.

“You can move them now.”

The instant the allowance left your lips he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for another heated kiss. It was your turn to moan as your “sweet and helpless” pet got some of his usual dominance back, he gripped your hair and gave it a small tug as he forced your lips to open for him.

When he finally let you go again he leaned back against the bed, arms still around you as he said, “Do you want to see the rest of the outfit now?”

You were sure your excitement was shining in your eyes as you grinned at him. Trailing your hands up his chest as best you could pressed against him, you started tugging at the strings holding the robe together. Before brushing the sheer fabric aside, you leaned back and perched yourself on your knees, Yugi’s hands holding on to you as long as they possibly could as you did so. Not being able to wrap around you any longer, Yugi settled for keeping his arms splayed out on the bed so there was no obscuring your view of the full [outfit](https://assets.bigcartel.com/product_images/202345267/20170826_133919.jpg?auto=format&fit=max&h=1000&w=1000).

The second half of his little gift was both a compliment and a contrast to the Christmas themed robe. Bright red leather lay across Yugi’s soft skin, waving and crossing to make an attractive pattern all while leaving nothing to the imagination. Though the leather of the straps definitely gave the bondage gear a rough kinky look, the lacy flowery patch across the chest made the overall effect sweetly, delicately submissive. A “please ravish me” brand of submissive rather than a “pin me down and use me” kind. Not that there was anything wrong with the latter. Yugi’s kinky side had always been rather soft even when he was strapping you down and telling you to take everything he was giving you.

“Damn,” you whispered as you looked him over with appreciative, but undeniably greedy eyes.

“I’m glad you like it,” Yugi said, smiling up at you. Something flashed in his innocent lavender gaze, before he reached up and brushed the end of his finger across your lips. “I’m going to make you wear this to Kaiba’s New Year’s party, under that cute black dress I bought you.”

You hummed before taking his hand in yours. A bit roughly, you used the grip to pull him up and into your arms. “Better watch what you say just yet, handsome, I’m far from being done with you tonight.”

His grin only grew, placing that coy look back on his face as he said, “Well, in that case, I think it’s the perfect time to give you the rest of your presents.”

You let him slip out of your grip, and he made sure to make a bit of a show of crawling to the edge of the bed. Yugi took great care to make sure his cute little ass was facing you as he bent over the edge, his pose, as well as the red straps framing his cheeks, painting the perfect view for you. Again you left with the profound urge to touch yourself, but again you held yourself back, simply savoring the view and letting your need for him grow.

After a moment of him rummaging through his black canvas bag, Yugi turned back to face you, holding a silk drawstring bag resting atop a box all wrapped up with a bow.

“I bought this to go with the lingerie,” Yugi explained as he took the silk bag and opened it.

From it, he pulled out a silken red rope. It was similar to something Yugi already had in his toy box; the set of shibari ropes that he often used to wrap you up like a sweet little present, only those ropes were much longer and black.

Yugi took the shorter red rope and twisted it around both his hands before drawing the slack bit between them taught with a _snap_. “I thought you might want to tie me up and teach me a lesson for leaving you alone these past few weeks.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” you answered with a purr, reaching out to take the soft rope from him. “But first, I want you to open up your naughty list present. I think I’ll use it to get you nice and hard again before your ‘lesson’.”

When you nodded towards the nightstand to tell him where his present was, Yugi instantly moved to retrieve it, an excited curiosity in his eyes. He unwrapped it quickly, and his lips curled into something mischievous as he looked the box over.

“Is this what I think it is?”

It was. Again, Yugi had similar objects in your couple’s collection of toys, but this was quite the upgrade to his usual butt plugs. It wasn’t a simple cone shape for one, it had beads that started out nice and small at the tip, and got gradually bigger as they went down. Not only that, but it came with a nice little controller, one that you could use to send Yugi over the edge with a variety of vibrations.

“It’s all charged and ready to go,” you said as you leaned in and started to leave little kisses over Yugi’s shoulder and neck.

“I love it,” he all but moaned, “and it goes perfectly with the present I got you!”

He moved in a flash, pressing his lips to yours in a second’s long kiss before pulling back and pushing his own wrapped gift into your hands. It was your turn to get curiously excited as you tore open the wrapping, and oh my, you were not disappointed.

“It took forever to find one good enough, but I think this is going to be perfect for both of us,” Yugi said, just as excited as you looked over a rather elaborate looking strap on. It’s harness looked easy enough to use, the elaborate part, was the fact that it had a phallic for you as well as your partner. “Now you can get just as much pleasure as you give while you fuck me,” Yugi’s teeth nipped at the skin below your ear as he whispered to you. The two of you had experimented with pegging before, but this, much like your present to him, was a welcomed new toy.

Your hand shot up to run through Yugi’s hair and you gave the locks a little tug as you whispered your appreciation for the gift. “I think we’ll use the gift I gave you first, to warm you up.”

Your point was a good one; the well-sculpted textured dildo on your new strap on was larger than most you had used on Yugi and it was best to work up to it even if he wasn’t new to this type of play.

He let you pull him away from your neck so you could plant a firm heated kiss on him. As your lips moved over his, Yugi pulled you down and rolled so you were under him. He leaned back and put your gift aside as he grabbed his own.

“Let me return the favor while you give me my next treat, snowangel,” he insisted as he handed you the vibrating anal toy, as well as the bottle of lube you included with the gift.

When he started working at the buttons of your jeans you understood his intent, and smiled as you opened the bottle to prepare his second treat. Yugi took his time undressing you, pulling your jeans down slowly and running his hands over your legs with sensual care as he came back up. By the time he was toying with the waistband of your panties, his plug was all lubed up and ready.

“Hold on a second, handsome,” you scolded when he started pulling your underwear down. “You should have this in you before you start on me. Turn around and show me that cute ass.”

He smirked at your choice of words, but obeyed silently, moving his straddled position atop you to something more like a reverse cowgirl. Using the excess lube on your fingertips, you spread some over his entrance, dipping into it just a tad to give him a taste of what was to come. He let out a soft noise at the act and you even though you saw his legs quiver a bit as you pressed the tip of the butt plug to him. Careful and slow, you gave it to him, letting him get used to the size of each bead before pushing the next one in. He took each of them with a throaty moan and soon enough it was fully sheathed inside of him.

“Alright, you can turn back and give me my treat now.”

Yugi looked over his shoulder and frowned a bit, “You aren’t going to turn it on?” he asked, nodding at the vibration controller in your hand.

You let out a soft chuckle, “Oh I will, but I think I’ll leave it as a nice surprise while you’re pleasing me. You won’t know when it’s coming.”

The almost pout on his face slid into an understanding smirk and he turned back to straddling you, moving carefully now that he was nice and full from behind. He leaned in and gave you a firm, lingering kiss, before trailing his lips down to your neck, his hands gripping your ass greedily as he went. A hum of delight left you as you reached up and tangled your fingers in his hair again, but they immediately scratched at his scalp when he bit down on a familiar spot. His tongue darted out and lapped at the abused spot, eliciting a proper moan when his teeth scraped against the skin to contrast the gentle kitten licks.

Too soon Yugi was moving those plump lips of his and started trailing them down your body. Across your collarbone, down between your breasts, over your belly, all the way to the waistband of your panties. It was then that you took a delightful notice to the fact that Yugi was slowly moving his ass in an almost wiggle, almost grinding motion; he was enjoying the feeling of his toy filling him. He was also likely eager for you to press that little button and send his pleasure soaring, but you weren’t quite done making him wait yet.

Yugi hooked his fingers in your waistband and finally moved your panties down your legs. Apparently he was eager to get to you because they were only by your knees when he lifted your legs and dove under and between your thighs. The rest of your legs had to rest on Yugi’s back, held together by your underwear as he started leaving hungry kisses and nips on the inside of your thighs. You let your sounds of need and pleasure go as he pleased you, letting him know how much you loved every kiss and bite as he finally reached your pussy.

Right when his tongue left a nice long lick between your folds did you finally give him what he wanted. The moment the vibrations started Yugi’s ass jerked and he left out a whimpering moan against you as he reveled in the sensation. He didn’t stop pleasing his mistress of course, if anything the pulsating vibrations just made him more eager to please you and he started lapping at your cunt greedily. Long strokes with the flat of his tongue followed by the tip of it darting into you; his lips gliding over every spot he could before suckling. And damn it, he made one pretty picture, nestled between your legs, ass up in the air and on perfect display, red straps crossing along his skin to frame his lean body like the perfect gift.

Then, Yugi started putting those talented fingers to use. As he ate you out he pressed two fingers to your clit, giving it some much-needed attention with firm hard strokes. You couldn’t help but arch your back a bit at the extra layer of pleasure and rewarded him by changing the vibration of his toy to something more hard and intense. Again his ass jerked at the new sensation and you loved the way he moaned against you, nails digging into your thigh, fingers pressing harder against your clit, and tongue dipping even deeper into you.

“Keep going, I’m almost there,” you panted, and heard him give a delighted hum in response.

The hand that had been clutching your thigh relinquished it’s tight biting hold on you and moved to aid Yugi’s tongue. A particularly loud moan left your throat as he slipped two fingers into you, working in tandem with his tongue and the fingers rubbing your clit. Not wanting his work to go unnoticed you again changed the vibration of his toy and again loved the little whimper of pleasure that came from him.

Tongue and lips working, fingers stroking and pumping, it wasn’t long at all before you were throwing your head back and screaming his name as loud as you could; taking the grip you had on his hair and holding him firm against you as you came! Yugi took the rough action gladly, he always loved it when he was able to turn you into a mess, rutting against his tongue and humping his face, all wanting and needy as you rode the afterglow of your orgasm.

After a while of hard panting and ragged breaths, you finally slackened your hold on his hair. He was smirking rather proudly as he sat up and started licking his lips clean of the mess you’d made of them.

“Damn I’ve missed the way you taste,” Yugi whispered before sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean as well.

As he did you amped up the vibration of his plug again and watched with a smirk as he closed his eyes and let out a nice long throaty moan. When your eyes roamed down his body, again taking in the way he looked in the leather outfit, you saw that he was nice and hard again; his cock begging to be touched while you played with him.

“I take it you like your new toy?” you asked.

He nodded, still making little noises against the pleasure of said toy as he leaned over and retrieved your own gift. “Can we play with this now? I want you to love it as much as I’m loving _my_ new treat.”

“Don’t worry about that, handsome, I know I’ll enjoy it,” you assured, leaning in to place a smooch on his cheek and take the strap on from him.

He pulled it back a bit, “Let me put it on you?” he whispered, his eyes begging even more than his words.

You could never say no to Yugi, especially when he used those beautiful eyes on you and asks so sweetly, so you nodded and leaned back on your knees for him. He was biting his lip, still contending with the pleasure vibrating in him as he got to work. Yugi started with the end meant for your pleasure, and kept his eyes locked on you as he slid the tip between your folds. You closed your eyes in pleasure when he rubbed the tip against your clit but the fingers of his free hand immediately gripped your chin.

“Look at me. Please keep your eyes on me, snowangel.”

Again, since he sounded so sweet when pleading, you obeyed and fluttered your eyes open again to look at him while he pleased you. Only after getting it nice and slick did he finally slip the dildo inside of you. The veiny texture felt so good against your walls and you had to grip the straps of Yugi’s leather lingerie to keep your legs from buckling under the pleasure. Yugi didn’t stop there, after making sure you could take the full length of the toy he pulled it back out to the tip and rammed it back into you. Several times he slammed the dildo into you, making it harder and harder to keep upright and eliciting a nice deep moan of ecstasy from you before he was satisfied.

Your pussy was already aching for another release as he moved on to buckling you into the straps. He made sure to give your thighs and ass a nice squeeze or two as he worked, and when he was done making the straps nice and tight he used the binding to pull you in for another needy kiss.

You weren’t going to let him take back any control now though, and you gave his body a gentle push to send him falling back down on the bed. “Put your wrists together like a good boy so I can tie you up.”

Yugi’s face was already flushed and his cheeks darkened a bit at your words, he always looked so damn cute when he blushed. He obeyed you and put his wrists together as you got the red silky rope you put aside. You wanted to smirk at the way he looked you up and down, appreciating how dominating you looked in the strap on. Then he was watching you with hungry eyes as you wrapped the rope around his wrists. He gasped when you drew the rope nice and tight, enough to bite into his skin just a tad.

“Now turn over,” you ordered, and again he obeyed, turning onto his knees and holding his bound wrists up so you could tie him to the bedpost.

After you did just that, you trailed your fingers down his arms, slowly skimming them across his shoulders and down his sides. He was already shivering in delight under the touches, but his whole body seemed to quiver when you pulled the still vibrating anal plug out of him. After setting it safely aside you let out a little hum of appreciation as you looked over the red leather crossing over Yugi’s hips and ass.

You hooked your fingers into the straps of his hips as you contemplated, “These are nicely placed. I wonder if I should use them to slam your ass against our new toy.”

Yugi actually chuckled, “You better, because I’m definitely going to use them like that when I make you wear this.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled, loving how he thought he could make promises like that while at your mercy.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me when I wear it,” you whispered, egging him on as you rubbed his cheeks.

He drew in a sharp breath that turned into a short moan as he lifted his head and looked back at you over his shoulder. “I’m going to tie you up, just like this, but I won’t stop there. I have some pretty red ribbon to go with this rope. I’m going to blindfold and gag you, nice and tight, just enough to leave cute little red marks on your wrists and mouth by the time you’re done writhing against them. It’ll be a long, long time before I let you cum, and you’re going to beg for it like a-”

His promises turned into a throaty moan as your hand came down hard on his bare ass. The silky, pale skin turned a nice pink color under your punishment, and Yugi closed his eyes as you ran a hand over the mark to soothe the sting.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make threats, Yugi,” you purred, grabbing the bottle of lube to finish preparing the strap on.

“Hm, I was just making promises,” he assured and opened his eyes to look at you again as he said, “if I keep making them, will it earn me another punishment?”

After filling your palm with a pearl of lube you started rubbing it across his cheeks, working the flesh around where the lube was truly needed. “No,” you whispered, leaning in to give his ear a possessive nip, “but begging for it might get you what you want.”

A cute needy noise escaped him as he bit his lip, but he gave you what you wanted all the same. “Please, mistress, please can I have another punishment? After all, I don’t think I’ve been taught my lesson properly yet, show me why I never want to leave you alone for so long again.” His voice immediately pitched into a moan when your hand came down on his cheek with three swift strikes. Again you rubbed the abused spot to temper the sting and his ass wiggled against your palm with a sweet whimper.

You ignored how the whimper turned into a disappointed noise when your hand moved away, he would get more of his punishment, but first, you wanted to get his next treat started. After filling your hands with lube again you started stroking the phallic toy strapped to your pelvis, coating it so Yugi could take the large cock with ease. You couldn’t help but smirk at how he watched you over his shoulder, eyes alight with anticipation.

When you made sure it, as well as Yugi’s entrance were nice and slick, you grabbed his hips and slowly, so damn slowly, started to push into him. Yugi cursed under his breath, the words marred by more high pitched moans. His head tucked between his suspended arms, you were sure his eyes were as tightly closed as his bound hands were against the hard pleasure. You made sure to rub his cheeks and hips in soothing, relaxing motions as you made him take the toy deeper and deeper, all while whispering sweet words of encouragement.

When you were in balls deep, you kept that position, letting Yugi get used to the full feeling and taking the chance to run your hands up and down his vulnerable body. You made sure to give his nipples a nice pinch when you reach around his front, before running your fingers down his lean chest, loving the way his skin felt along with the soft leathery straps.

“I’m ready for more, mistress, please give me more,” Yugi begged when you had trailed your hands back down to his hips.

“Since you asked so sweetly,” you purred before pulling back and pushing into him again at a faster pace.

It was then that you finally appreciated the end meant for you, as you rocked your hips into Yugi the dildo filling you up pushed in even deeper before pulling back just a tad with each motion. Again and again you pushed into him, faster and harder each time and your own moans mixed with Yugi’s as the pleasure built up. It felt so good to dominate him, to have him at your mercy like the countless times you had been at his. Yugi was always so willing to fulfill your wants and needs and you wanted to repay him inch for inch.

“Harder,” Yugi panted, his breath hitching with each thrust into him,

At his demand, you reached out and ran your fingers up the nape of his neck to tangle in his hair, deliberately slowing your pace just a tad, “What was that? You need to speak up for your mistress.”

He let out a pained hiss as he said, much much louder this time, “Please- please fuck me harder, mistress!”

Yugi threw his head back and practically screamed in ecstasy as you slammed your hips into him, making him take the full length again and again. The hard motions served you as well and you had to close your eyes against the pleasure filling you up with every thrust.

Fighting not to get too lost in the pleasure, that’s when you went back to giving your man his ‘proper punishment’. Your hand came down on the opposite cheek this time and a nice wet _slap_ sounded through the air with each spanking. He grunted and twitched against the rough actions, but you didn’t miss the way he muttered pleas to keep going under his breath.

His cute ass was nice and red as it pushed back to meet your thrusts every time and you only stopped your punishment when he was a moaning, whimpering mess under you. You loved the way he pushed himself into the toy, especially when it made your own end hit that special spot that sent you high with pleasure.

“You took your punishment so well,” you praised, pressing your chest to his back and kissing his neck, “I think I’m going to give you another little treat as a reward for being so good.”

With that, you reached around and grabbed hold of his hard aching cock. It was nice and slick with his precum and slid against your palm as you pumped easily.

Yugi moaned yeses and pleases as you worked at his cock while never ceasing your thrusts. He didn’t seem to know whether to rock forward into your hand or back against the strap on and as a result he was a rutting mess as he moved his hips in random needy motions, basking in the sensations of it all! You had to concentrate not to lose pace as his frantic motions cause your own orgasm to hit you fast and hard. You closed your eyes and let out a long drawn out moan that you knew must have sounded adorable to Yugi as your mouth was right by his ear. It was all too much, biting into Yugi’s shoulder was the only way to keep yourself in the moment as the waves of pleasure surged through you with every thrust into your overstimulated pussy. Yugi hadn’t reached his end yet and you had to keep going until he did.

Figuring he deserved one more sensation, just to send him jumping over the edge he was already falling over, you used your other hand to snake around and cup his balls. With all the pumping and rubbing and thrusting it wasn’t long before Yugi was screaming in pleasure as he came, spilling his seed all over your hand as well as the sheets.

You let him bask in the afterglow, slowly bringing your thrusts to a standstill as you planted sweet, delicate kisses all over his shoulder and neck. It was a good long while before his labored breaths were even remotely under control, and only then did you pull the toy out of him, whimpering a bit yourself as your own end of the toy rubbed against your sensitive walls.

As quickly as you could you wiped your hand clean and undid the buckles and set the strap on aside, immediately going to untie Yugi’s wrists. The moment the rope was falling away you rubbed the sore spots of his skin, earning a pleased hum from a very tired Yugi as he tried to lean into your body. You chuckled at the cute action and wrapped your arms around him, rolling your bodies (and having to avoid the mess on the sheets) so that he was laying on top of you. He buried his face in your chest, still trying to get his breathing more manageable as you stroked his hair, ran a hand up and down his back, and whispered soothing praises to him.

“I’m so happy I was able to come back tonight,” he chuckled against your chest, following the claim by planting little butterfly kissed over your chest.

You giggled along with him, and placed a kiss atop his head, “Me too. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed _you_ so much, Yugi.”

He looked up at you with shining eyes and you could see all the things he wanted to say in his smile: that he adored feeling so loved, that he felt the exact same way about you, that he had thought about and looked forward to this day for weeks- and that he was not disappointed in the slightest.

He brushed his hand across your cheek, moving some stray hairs out of your face before pulling you in for a long, sweet, tender kiss. “Merry Christmas, snowangel,” he whispered against your lips.

“Merry Christmas, Yugi. Now, let's get you cleaned up, we still need to rest up for tomorrow after all.”


End file.
